


It's A Delicious Japanese Dessert!

by peppermintlattae (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternative Universe- park, Coffee Shops, First Dates, Fluff, Human!Castiel - Freeform, Lost dog, M/M, and dogs, but - Freeform, coffee dates, dean and cas in the park, i cant do tags, i cant write, it's 2 am, no smut sorry, this sucks sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-04-21 11:40:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4827815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/peppermintlattae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel meet when Castiel loses his dog and their first conversation is how Dean thinks the dog's name is dumb</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First Destiel fic published! Castiel's dog is a Japanese spitz :) Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> This story is also on wattpad under onesecondoflarry :)

 

 

It was a perfect morning for a walk in the park. The sun was shining, the wind was blowing slightly as to not mess up Castiel's precious hair, and his dog was in desperate need of some time outside the apartment. Castiel has been working endless hours lately and hasn't had the time to take his poor pup to the village park.

He sat at the breakfast bar across from the kitchen, scraping the last bits of eggs left on his plate, when a little brown fluff came dancing around the corner. 

"Morning crazy, ready for breakfast?" he chuckled, putting away his plate in the sink. The dog barked in response, making his owner laugh. 

He walked over to the corner of the kitchen where he kept the puppy chow, pouring some food into the bowl. The dog bounced over and ate messily, making crumbs fall on the bowl. "Easy there tiger. Hey you want to go to the park today?"

The dog turned back from his now empty bowl, smiling that wide happy doggy smile. "Alright, let me get dressed and we'll leave."

Castiel went back into his room, pup following in excitement. He opened his dresser, putting on a pair of black jeans, and a grey AC/DC shirt that hung loosely off his toned body. Grabbing the leash and his shoes he patted his dog on the head, hooking the leash on his bright red collar.

"Ready?"

\--------

They made it half-way to the park before puppy got a little too excited and started running, dragging his owner with him.

"Slow down! Damn we're almost there!"

They entered the park, heading quickly to the open green area where a few others dogs howled at each other, acting like they've never seen a dog before. Joggers passed on the sidewalk, bicycles goers speeding through the pathway and pedaling fast around the small lake in the center of the park.

Castiel was tugging on his dog's leash to slow him down before he made him topple over and drag his owner through the grass.

Castiel found himself tripping over a something round and falling side first onto the grass. His dog leaving him in pain as he skipped over into a small wooded area, his leash trailing behind.

"Shit dude are you okay?" a tall figure hovered over Castiel's body, pulling him carefully up from the ground.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said non-convincingly, rubbing his side. His aid was a tall, dirty blond hair man who was smiling brightly at the stranger before him. He was wearing a white undershirt with a military green jacket and dark jeans even though it was the near the end of August.

"Sorry about that, my little brother is pretty bad at his aim." he chuckled nervously, making Castiel's heart flutter.

"Oh no it's fine, I'm good. My dog was just acting a little excited and I lost control."

"What dog?"

Castiel looked around him frantically. "Oh shit."

\-------

After a couple minutes of panicking and arguing that Dean, the aid's name, doesn't need to help the clumsy man do a search and rescue for his dog, they ran over to the wooded area, leaving boot marks on the dirt path. 

They looked past the skinny trees and berry bushes, not finding a trace of the lost pup.

"Maybe we should shout his name to get his attention," Dean suggested, pulling the other man's arm to stop him from running straight into a pair of prickly bushes.

"Yeah, yeah tha-that's a good idea." he stammered out. The thought of losing his best friend made him more anxious than losing his shitty 9-5 job.

"Calm down it's going to be okay. We'll find him. I promise." Their eyes met and for a moment Castiel relaxed, feeling hopeful at the sound of Dean's voice. He sighed, leaning into the other man's touch, not questioning why he held on for son long. "What's his name?"

Castiel tensed a little at the question. "Promise not to judge?"

"Promise."

"Mochi...." he whispered.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Mochi," Castiel spoke a little louder.

"Mochee?" his pronunciation slightly off. "What the hell sort of name is that?!" he finally let go of his grip, looking at the man before him.

"It's Mochi and you promised not to judge." 

Dean laughed, "I didn't know your dog's name would be that odd."

"It's not odd! It's a delicious Japanese dessert!" Dean laughed at this also, finding the beautiful man's outburst.

\-----

"Mochi!"

"Mochi! Here boy!"

The two shouted into twilight sky, going further and further into the woods. At some point Dean lost hope for the man's dog, sure that he had ventured somewhere far into the park. The only reason he hadn't left the black-haired man was because he didn't believe in quitting halfway, he always sticking through the end.

"I can't lose him Dean." Castiel huffed, hands resting on his thighs, his body leaning forward. He felt a tear slip and he quickly wiped it away before Dean could notice.

"Hey, hey it's okay. I'm not leaving you. We'll find him. I'll stay all night if I have to." Dean grabbed Castiel's shoulders, pulling him up into a firm embrace. Castiel let his head rest on the man's shoulder, breathing in the outdoorsy smell.

"Thank you Dean."

"Mochi!"

"Mochi!"

"Wait, what's that?" Castiel walked through a few taller trees and squinted his eyes as the daylight was running out.

"Mochi?"

The carmel colored dog whimpered, running over to his owner, licking all over his face.

"Mochi! Thank god! I thought I lost you boy." He hugged his dog tightly, laughing in between  

licks.

After reconnecting with his dessert pup, he grabbed onto his leash, letting his hands grip harder than normal.

He looked up at Dean, wiping a little slobber on his cheek. "Thank you Dean. I couldn't have found him without you."

Dean smiled warmly, shoving his hands into his pockets and looking into Castiel's eyes like he would never see the deepening blue again. "It's okay. It was my fault in the first place he got lost."

Mochi walked over calmly to Dean, rubbing up against his jeans and letting out a happy whimpering sound. He leaned over and pet the furry pup. "You're pretty cute for a foreign dessert."

"Hey, I thought you said you wouldn't judge."

"I lied." 

They shared a smile before Dean rose up again, taking a small step back, not wanting to leave his new friends.

"I guess I'll be going then. See you around Castiel." Dean waved and started to walk away, his smile fading in the new darkness of the night.

"Dean wait," Castiel said running to catch up to the man. "Since you spent the whole day with me and helped me get my dog back, I want to repay you. How about coffee tomorrow?"

Dean smiled and they stepped closer, invading each other's personal space.

"Yeah, I'd like that. A lot."

 

 

 

 


	2. Date Time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Castiel's first date!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been forever but I finally looked at my inbox and someone requested their date so.......

Mochi woke Castiel up at 9:30 in the morning, an hour before the man planned to get up. He groaned, the dog rubbing his nose in his side and making him shiver at the oddness of a dog's nose in his ribs. "Mochi, please....". He really didn't want to get up but his dog is very persistent. Eventually he rose from his sleeping position and ruffled his already messy hair. He looked annoyed at Mochi, who whimpered in response. "I can't stay mad at you," he smiled.

He got out of bed and walked into the kitchen, dog closely behind. He filled the silver bowl with puppy chow and opened the fridge for an apple. They ate quietly, Castiel sitting on a barstool and Mochi hunching excitedly over his bowl like he's never seen food before. He makes a small mess of his food but licks it off the ground, Castiel groaning in disgust. He threw away the apple core and walked over to the calendar hanging by the front door. He looked at today's box and jumped shouting 'shit!' and rushing into the bathroom. Mochi looked up from his chew toy but ignored his owner's antics.

Castiel turned on the hot water but got in before it had time to warm up. He hissed at the coldness before reaching out to grab the closest bottle of soap. He grumbled, scrubbing the body wash all over him, 'how could I forget today? Of course it's out date today and of course I'm going to be late'. He massaged some shampoo in before washing it out and turning off the shower. He finished in record time, 2.5 minutes. He smiled at that and wrapped a towel around his waist, soaking his face in water from the sink and washing his face. He rubbed the bottom of his jaw, deciding on if he should shave and if he had time to. He looked at his clock and rushed out into his bedroom. He only had ten minutes to get to the coffee house two blocks down and he still didn't know what he was going to wear. He rummaged through his closet before pulling out light blue button up and jeans. He shoved on a pair of white converse before heading out the door, giving Mochi a pat on the head promising he'd be back later.

The morning air was chilly and he felt calm as he ran into traffic to get to the coffee house. He made it, 15 seconds to spare and huffed as he sat down at the nearest table. He patted his pocket, instincts to find his phone in his spare time, and panicked. He left his phone at home. He could see it, sitting on his dresser waiting for him to put it in his pocket. He grumbled, looking out the window when a person sat across from him. 

"Hey stranger," the deep voice greeted.

Castiel looked up and lost his breathe at the sight in front of him. Dean was wearing a black undershirt and dark blue flannel. His hair dripped water lightly on his damp shoulders and his hair was messy. Looks like he forgot too, Castiel thought.

"Hi. Thank you again for helping me find my dog."

"Dude that was a week ago. I'm paying you back." Dean smiled widely and Castiel returned the favor.

It's true, they meant to meet up the day after but both of them slept in and promised each other to do it today. It was a little odd how close their behaviors were. A blonde, petite waitress came over to take the order and Castiel was almost expecting Dean to flirt with her. However the man just greeted her like she was his best friend and ordered a black coffee. Castiel ordered a green tea and when the waitress left, he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"For some reason I thought you were going to hit on our waitress," he accidentally slipped.

"Why would you think that?" Dean looked shocked and a little hurt, Castiel wished he could take back his words.

"It's nothing like that it's just...Every time I go out with a guy which isn't often- Not like I'm undatable I mean-"

"Dude I get it," Dean chuckled. "Calm down, one word at a time."

He let out another breath. "The last time I was dating someone he would always flirt with our waiter or waitress. I guess I just got used to it."

Dean frowned. "That guy was a dick. I would never flirt with someone else while I'm on a date."

"Thank you, Dean." He smiled. 

"Besides that's my best friend, Joe. I bet she'll give us a discount."

Now Castiel was feeling like a dick. "Why would she do that?"

"She's been begging me to take someone here on a date and she's been staring at us the whole time." He waved at the girl behind the counter and Castiel looked away blushing.

Once they got their drinks they talked about what they've been up to recently. Dean's brother got excepted into Stanford, Castiel got a promotion from water boy to desk assistant. "Dude that sounds like it sucks."

"It does, but since my idiot brother owns the company I might get promoted faster." He told Dean about Gabriel's company, book publishing. He said he want to be head editor one day and Dean wished him good luck. A small thought occurred of him coming home to Dean one day after getting his big promotion and them celebrating with wine on their balcony. The image made him smile and Dean really liked when he did that.

Dean works at a car garage, he says his dad got him into it and his 'uncle' Bobby runs the place and helps him with repairs. Castiel could only imagine Dean wiping grease from his sweaty forehead and he crossed his legs under the table as his mind drifted.

They still talked when they finished their drinks and Castiel lost track of time. Castiel looked at his watch when Dean excused himself for the bathroom and gasped, it was already lunch time. He couldn't believe they spent over two hours chatting away but here he was. When Dean came back Castiel thanked him for the drinks and was about to leave when Dean pulled him back.

"Since it's almost noon, do you want to get some lunch?"

Without thinking it over Castiel nodded. 

"But you're paying this time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I feel really bad but it's almost 2 a.m and I haven't watched the show in far too long :(
> 
> God this sucked. I didn't even edit it and my finger feel like they're about to fall off. When I wake up I'll edit it. Goodnight :)

**Author's Note:**

> hoped you like the fluff! Leave comments if you want their 'date' added!


End file.
